In The Garden
by XJayRose
Summary: Samus and Ike One Shot. :D Samus has a bad dream and decides to walk it off outside... Please R&R, I would love to know what you think! c;


She sprung up from her bed- her breath coming in short gasps and her head throbbing. She was sweating; her pulse was fairly high, and her ears bore an irritating, muffled ringing.

Samus sat up in her bed and closed her eyes. She rested her head in her palms, and worked slowly to calm herself down. She tried hard to clearly remember what she had dreamt about to cause her to end up in such a startled state, but it was all a fog. The only thing she was able to recover was a young girl- about the age of four- walking down a hallway towards her, and there were no doors. Samus huffed, switching from scared to a tad bit angry.

_How could that have been so scary? Obviously if I can't remember it, then it must've been some stupid mind trick._

She turned over to face her clock, which read exactly 2:28A.M. The bunk bed next to her housed her two roommates, Peach and Zelda, who seemed to be both in a deep slumber. Peach was wrapped in her pink Mushroom Kingdom blanket and cradled her stuffed bear plush, which Marth gave her as a little surprise gift the other day. Zelda, on the top bunk, slept peacefully in her purple and white covers and most of her hair was pulled back in a little ponytail. Samus decided to lie back down, to see if she could eventually fall back into a more welcoming sleep.

However, she was wide awake and something made her feel jumpy and reckless. Defeated, she stood up and switched from her shorts and tank top into her light blue, skin tight Zero Suit.

_Maybe some fresh air will help me feel better…_

Samus slipped her hair up into her usual look and looked once again at the two members of royalty. They weren't affected at all, and she silently walked out the door, making sure to softly close it behind her. The corridor was dark and lifeless, but she began her way down anyways. The floorboard creaked under her, and she thought she was going to wake up somebody any second. She made a right and noticed the moonlight shined through an upcoming window, finally adding light into the bland hallway. She walked past and looked out to where the Smash Garden was. It was calm, peaceful, and quite beautiful. Samus looked up and notice a full moon, which she personally loved.

After a short walk, she turned to a door on her right and opened it and stepped outside. The air was fresh and warm, but every now and then a refreshing breeze would cut through. She softly shut the door behind her and followed the stone path through the trees, bushes, and flowers. Every now and then she would stop and just gaze around, enjoying the night. She noticed the pink tulips Peach had planted and rolled her eyes. After a few moments, Samus finally made her way to her favorite spot- the pond. There, she would always sit alone and think, or get her anger out. It somehow managed to help soothe her, and she never figured out why.

Eager to sit down and spend her time alone, she started for her usual spot next to the pool of clear water.

She stopped midway when she began to make out a male figure already sitting there. Annoyed, she squinted to make out any other features that could possibly give her a clue as to who it was.

The figure was undoubtedly very well in shape. They were muscular and lean; she could notice that even from how far she stood. Their hair was long, messy, and spiky, but in an ironically neat way. His back was cover with a darker colored cape. That's when she realized that it was Ike, sitting in her spot.

Samus started to turn to leave.

"Why don't you join me instead?" His voice cut through the silent night, and stopped her in her tracks. She turned back to him and with the moonlight shining on him, saw that he had a smirk across his face. She hesitated, but made her way towards the pond. Samus has had a lot of moments shared with Ike. He'd always tease her; playfully taunt her, anything. Sometimes he'd do nothing but smile at her, which always managed to get to her. She just didn't understand why his presence made her feel clumsy.

"Why are you up so late?" Ike looked at her, his voice welcoming.

She didn't sit down. Samus stood next to him, her arms folded. "I just had a bad dream. I figured that it'd be good for me to just walk it off. Get some fresh air. Be alone." She emphasized the last statement, and that earned her a small chuckle from Ike.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I didn't know this place was reserved for only you," He patted the soft earth next to him. "Sit down."

She looked down at the ground for a few moments, and then finally sat down next to him, leaving some space in between them.

Now, he laughed. "I don't bite."

"You never know."

Ike shook his head, still smirking just the slightest, but stopped talking for a few moments. He gazed across the pond, lost in thought. The moonlight flickered and bounced of the water's reflection, and it illuminated his figure perfectly. Sometimes he would find a pebble and skip it across the water; it would hop about four times. Other than that, the night was completely still.

"Why are you out here?"

Ike turned to look at Samus, who after the long moment, spoke up.

"Were you unable to sleep?" She continued.

He shrugged, "I just needed to think. Fresh air helps me think."

"What are you thinking about?"

He just chuckled again.

"What?" Samus's voice had a slight edge in it, and she peered over at him.

"Nothing, nothing," He pulled a few blades of grass out of the ground and threw them to the side. "It's just about a person."

"Who?"

"That's not important, Samus."

Samus was beginning to get irritated. "Just tell me. It'll make you feel better."

He fell silent.

"Ike!"

"Have you ever met someone- who's just so hard to get to?" Ike looked at her again, a bit intently.

"What do you mean?"

He licked his lips, "Have you ever met someone who constantly makes you think? It's like they're running your mind. You think about them all the time. Sometimes, when you talk to them, they seem to not want to be around you. Other times, when you talk to them, they become all- what's the word- flustered? You don't know how to get through to them. You want to, but you just don't know how- and everything you do or say either makes them seem annoyed, angry, or confused. Maybe it's all three. But, sometimes, there are moments when they seem to actually like you. Do you know anybody like that?"

It was her turn to stay silent.

Ike plucked another blade from the ground and looked at her with a half-smile.

"Ike, who are you talking about?"

He stopped pulling grass and rubbed his head, "I'm speaking about you, Samus."

She just stared at him, "…Me?"

He laughed and leaned over towards her. "I'm sorry for that; it's just been on my mind for a while."

"Ike- I'm so lost. You've lost me. I don't know what to say because I'm lost."

Once again, he stopped talking and he held his gaze on her, his face a bit serious. Samus fidgeted a little; she was utterly vulnerable and confused.

"Ike-"

He leaned in closer on her, causing her to abruptly cut off. He placed his and on hers and leaned in even more, causing her to back up, eventually making her lay down on the ground. She stared wide-eyed at him. Normally, if any other male tried this, they'd probably be in the E.R. as of now.

Ike looked at her, seemingly mesmerized, and moved her hair away from her face. He rested his palm on her cheek, and bent in to kiss her delicately on the lips. After a few moments, he broke off and looked at her again, with a bit of regret.

She was wide-eyed and red, unsure of what was going on.

"I'm sorry, Sam," He began to sit up. "I didn't mean to do that. That was uncalled fo-."

Samus wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back. She placed her lips on his again, and continued to kiss him. Ike smirked in between, and didn't break the kiss. He leaned in and continued to kiss her. Towards the end, he very softly bit the bottom of her lip. Samus, not expecting that, turned a very light shade of red and looked at him with wide eyes.

He broke away from the kiss and moved towards her neck. His lips brushed against her neck, and he moved her collar away. She tensed up and still had a red visage. He started to kiss her there, and Samus surprisingly let out a small giggle.

Ike stopped and looked at her, "What was that?" He laughed.

"I- Nothing-"

"Samus," He smirked, a bit devilishly. "Are you ticklish?"

"No! I just-"

Ike leaned in again and started repeatedly kissing the crease of her neck, earning bouts of chuckles and little laughs from her. He smiled; having never heard Samus's actual laugh before, and continued. Curious on what else he could do, he softly nipped at her neck; and Samus giggled uncontrollably.

Easing off a little on her neck, he slowly began to run his hands down along the sides of her stomach and thighs. She blushed uncontrollably and moved in to kiss him again on his lips. Ike continued to move his hands up and down along her curves, and continuously kissed her. He didn't want to continue; he knew it wouldn't be right, not here, not now.

The two both eventually began to stop, and he sat up.

She was still a bit pink, but her normal color was beginning to come back. What was odd, however, was that she was smiling.

"Samus," Ike didn't take his eyes off of her. "Your smile's beautiful. Please do it more often…"

She continued to smirk and sat up, too. "I think I'll be able to sleep now."

His laugh echoed through the woods. "Good." He stood up and held his hand out for her. She immediately took hold of it and got up.

They both began walking back to the mansion, their bodies very close to each other. They made their way inside and silently walked to Samus' dorm.

Eventually, Ike stood in front of her door, dropping her off. "Will you meet me again tomorrow?"

She gave him a half-smile. "I'll set my alarm."

Ike grinned and leaned in to kiss her head, "Good night, Sam."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry I'm sorry<strong>

**imsorryimsorry**

**I refuse to write sex. :'D**

**This is very poorly written and kind of lacks detail because I'm super tired. This just came up in my mind so I decided to write it down... Ike and Samus OneShot yaaaay!**

**I'm sorry to those who really want me to continue my other story. ._. I promise you all- I will! I wrote down some of the next chapter but I need ideas, and I'm terribly stressed out from school. I had an extra two days off this weekend so I'm going to spend the rest of tonight and Saturday doing homework, then sleeping on Sunday.**

**Anyways, I tried to keep it as in character as possible... Don't judge me ._.**

**Please R&R, I would love to know what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

**-XJay**


End file.
